


Coffee time, my dreamy friends

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Annie Leonhart/Armin Arlert, Face-Sitting, Food Metaphors, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Woman on Top, vaginal fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: Armin and Hitch aren't really into each other. But Annie and Hitch are, and that's hot.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Armin Arlert/Hitch Dreyse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Coffee time, my dreamy friends

Armin gets on with Hitch well enough. He respects her abilities as a soldier, even if she’s a slacker. And okay, she’s cute in her own way. But he’s not really into her, and that would still be true if he and Annie weren’t a couple. Hitch, he thinks, is even less into him than he is into her.

Annie and Hitch, though, are into each other. And, well, that’s hot. So he let them talk him pretty easily into lying face up on the bed with Hitch straddling his face and Annie straddling his cock.

Hitch’s taste isn’t exactly like Annie’s, Armin thinks, as he laps at her swollen inner folds. They’re similar: a bit of salt, a bit of clean musk, a faint creaminess. But there’s a sharp, strong note to Annie’s wetness; it’s not repellant but it takes some getting used to, like the darkest-roast coffee from the country Onyankopon comes from. He wonders sometimes if that has to do with titan physiology, and whether his come tastes like that, too, not that he can bring himself to ask Annie about it. He certainly would never have mentioned it to Hange, but he’s thought occasionally that she could have winnowed it down to an element or a particular chemical formula if she had those big glass vials standing in those odd wheeled metal frames that scientists have in Marley.

Right now he’s not thinking about titan physiology. Right now he’s thinking about Annie grinding down on him, her internal muscles, as powerful as her external ones, gripping him in a slick, hot vise, molding him to her needs. Of the way Hitch moans and gasps Annie’s name; she’s far more vocal than Annie, who sighs and grunts a little but seems pretty quiet as a lover in comparison. 

And, although it’s hard to see it from beneath Hitch’s thighs, Hitch and Annie kissing. The sound is wet and obscene, like the sound of him licking Hitch’s cunt or of Annie’s around his cock. Every so often as Hitch wriggles he gets a glimpse of their flushed faces and sweaty hair, of the muscles in Annie’s belly rippling, of Hitch’s hand on Annie’s small breasts, pinching their hard pink nipples between her fingernails.

His balls are pulling in, and he can feel the first spasms at the base of his cock, but he doesn’t want to be the one to come first. He thinks a little about titan chemical composition as he slips his lips around Hitch’s clit and sucks it. She shrieks a little and presses down harder against his mouth, which makes it hard to breathe, but that’s okay, it takes a bit more of the edge off his impending climax. He shifts his head and gulps air as he reaches up to stroke her breasts — and finds Annie’s hand there first. His cock jumps inside her, and he moans into Hitch. His and Annie’s interlaced fingers rub over Hitch’s jutting nipple as he sucks on her clit as hard as he can, and her entire body vibrates as she screams.

When she goes slack, he pushes out from under her with a wheeze. Annie swoops down to capture his freed mouth with hers while she squeezes him harder, grinds against him harder. He can tell from the droop of her eyelids, the tint of her flush, the part of her lips that she’s close, nearly there — and then he realizes that she can taste Hitch on his lips, and that does him in. He cries out hard and the room shimmers around him for a moment.

When he comes back to himself, Annie is lying next to him, her head on his chest. Hitch is lying on her other side, curled around her and partly around Armin, her chin butting the top of his head. Annie’s eyes are closed, her breathing evening out. He’s sorry to have missed watching and feeling her come, but he’s glad she did.

They’re all quiet and inert for about five minutes. Armin watches Hitch’s fingers, smooth and nicely manicured (of course), run through Annie’s hair, twining locks of it around themselves. It’s oddly soothing. Finally Hitch says with a bit of a creak to her voice, “Niccolo left us some food in the icebox. Pastry with seafood and cream in it — what do you call that big red ocean bug with the claws again?”

“Lobster,” Annie says.

“Lobster. And roasted Marleyan vegetables. And a big urn of dark-roast coffee. God, I need coffee.”

Suddenly Armin tastes not Hitch but Annie on his tongue, and his limp cock gives a valiant but futile twitch. Fortunately it goes unnoticed. He manages to suppress his smile. The military is good at teaching you how to do that.

“That’s why I don’t drink that shit,” Annie mutters. “You want it, and then you end up needing it.”

“Good, more for me and Armin,” Hitch says in her usual teasing tone. Armin has never liked teasing of any kind, but he can pick out the shades of fondness in Hitch’s now. And the muted note of worry. He supposes that of the three of them, her defenses are the least lethal.

“Who wants to shower first?” he asks. The water tank in the small house he and Annie are renting for now is decently sized for two people, not really three.

“You go ahead,” Annie and Hitch say, almost in unison.

Annie lifts her head off Armin’s chest as he eases off the bed. On his way to the bathroom he catches another glimpse of them, naked and loose limbed and at their ease with Annie’s head pressed into the crook of Hitch’s neck and Hitch’s fingers combing through her hair. In the shower, he thinks about the tastes of the sea, of cream, and of dark, strong coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was inspired by [this artwork](https://twitter.com/lll9ull/status/1366420719152680961) from @lll9ull, although they label it as "Aruani and Hitch" rather than as a triad. The title comes from Cole Porter's song "Coffee Time" (famously covered by Natalie Cole).


End file.
